A block diagram of a conventional disk drive system is shown in FIG. 1. The disk drive system includes a disk drive microprocessor 8, a control logic circuit 10, a voltage fault detector circuit 12, a set of voice coil motor drivers 14, a voice coil motor 16, a head carriage 20, a set of read/write heads 21, a magnetic media 22, a spindle motor 24, and a set of spindle motor drivers 26. The disk drive system is operated in the following manner. A host computer 4 communicates through a controller 6 to exchange commands and/or data with the disk drive microprocessor 8. The disk drive microprocessor 8 forwards the commands and/or data to the control logic circuit 10 which responds by directing the spindle motor drivers 26 to rotate the spindle motor 24 and the magnetic media 22 at a substantially constant velocity. The voice coil motor 16 moves the read/write heads 21 over specific tracks on the magnetic media 22 in response to commands from the control logic circuit 10. Once the read/write heads 21 have stabilized over the appropriate tracks, they can read data from or write data to the magnetic media 22 in a conventional manner.
In conventional disk drive systems such as the one shown in FIG. 1, the magnetic media 22 rotates at a high velocity and the read/write heads 21 are narrowly spaced from the magnetic media 22 as they move across it. In this environment, the read/write heads 21 may easily make contact with the magnetic media 22 in what is known as a head crash which can have catastrophic results. Data may be permanently lost. In addition, the read/write heads 21 or the magnetic media 22 may be damaged by the head crash to such an extent that the entire disk drive system no longer functions. Therefore, virtually all modem disk drive systems are designed to minimize contact between the read/write heads 21 and the magnetic media 22. To this end, many disk drive systems park their read/write heads 21 when the disk drive system is powered down such that the read/write heads 21 land on a parking zone on the magnetic media 22 rather than on an area of the magnetic media 22 which stores data. A parking zone is an area of the magnetic media 22 where data is not stored and is typically selected to be over tracks closest to a center of the magnetic media 22. This selection minimizes wear on tracks in the magnetic media 22 where data is stored and increases the reliability of the disk drive system and the integrity of the data it stores. Additionally, many disk drive systems minimize wear of the read/write heads 21 by braking their spindle motors 24 as quickly as possible to stop rotation and minimize the amount of time the read/write heads 21 are dragging on the magnetic media 22.
When power is first supplied to the disk drive system from a supply voltage, the operation of the disk drive system is inhibited by the voltage fault detector circuit 12 until the supply voltage is considered to have stabilized. At that time, the voltage fault detector circuit 12 pulls a power on reset signal or POR signal on a line 11 to a low voltage. Conversely, the voltage fault detector circuit 12 pulls the POR signal to a high voltage when the supply voltage drops below a safe operating voltage. In this latter case the control logic circuit 10 is powered by a capacitor 9 until the read/write heads 21 can be retracted and the spindle motor 24 is braked. In the disk drive system shown in FIG. 1, there is a substantial risk of a head crash if the spindle motor 24 is braked before the read/write heads 21 have been retracted.